Sarcastic Love
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata's life is rulled by sarcasm, until she meets Sasuke. They clash, or is it sparks flying? please R & R! STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY!


**Chapter 1~**

"New schools in the middle of the school year…what a complete and utter drag. What's the point of transferring or even moving?" These thoughts echo in Hinata Hyuuga's head as she walks into her new school and feels everyone's eyes burn through her body. The girl's studying her to see if she was any threat to their boyfriends, the guys seeing if she was worth their time. Hinata tried to pay them no notice and made her way to the front office to retrieve her schedule and locker number.

"Hello dearie what can I do for you?" asks a lady as soon as she sees Hinata enter the front office.

"My name's Hinata Hyuuga, I'm new here, and a sophomore."

"Let's see Hinata Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga…Ah! Here we are!" she exclaims, "Here's your classes and locker number and I hope you enjoy Konaha high school!" Hinata nods and leaves without another word.

"2105, 2105, 2105…finally!" Hinata breaths in relief upon finding her locker, but just as she's putting her backpack away and retrieving her books something rams her from behind and everything flies from her hands. Cursing she turns around to see a boy with messy raven hair pulled into a small ponytail and his blood colored eyes looking as if they were mocking her or maybe it was the fact, an arrogant smirk was gracing his lips.

"Watch it you clumsy ox!" she spits at him.

"Oh my clumsy ox, that really hurt you know? I have feelings, I want an apology!" he retorts with false hurt. Hearing these words, Hinata could litterly feel her blood boiling and about to explode like a volcano, but she manages to somewhat hold her temper; not without some kind of insult though.

"Sure why not? I'll apologize to you!" Hinata replies the boy looks at her expectantly, "I'm so sorry that you're such a dumbass and are completely incapable of realizing when you bump into someone or when they bump into you." With those as her last words Hinata gathers her books and prepares to make a dramatic exit when someone grabs her roughly by the shoulder and spins her around. Hinata finds herself face to face with a red haired, aquamarine eyed, tattoo and ear pierced boy.

"Don't you talk to Sasuke like that, don't you know who we are?" he snarls.

"She's new." the raven haired boy, otherwise known as Sasuke buts in.

"Well maybe we should clue her in on how exactly things run around here! First off," he pushes her against the wall, "The Sound runs this school!"

"A gang is that it, your part of a gang. Is he your leader?" Hinata asks motioning to Sasuke with her head.

"Yes I am and everyone knows to respect me; so…unless you want trouble you better do as everyone else does." Sasuke retorts smirking.

"That's lame. You actually think I'm about to listen to you? Listen Sasuka, Sasuko, whoever the hell you fucking are, where I come from you can't demand respect." She pushes the red haired boy away and marches up to Sasuke and stares him straight in the eye. "You earn it." and storms down the hallway to her first class.

"Damn Sasuke she's a feisty one!"

"I haven't noticed Gaara, I seriously haven't noticed." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he watches Hinata stomp away.

**000000**

Her first class happens to be study hall and being she just started at the school and has no work to complete, she chooses to take a nap. About ten minutes into the class she can hear the door opening and all the girls in the class sigh.

"Desperate whores." She thinks bitterly to herself already knowing it must be some school "hottie."

"Sasuke Uchiha how nice of you to join us!" Hearing that name Hinata opens her opaque eyes and looks to the front of the classroom to see the raven haired boy from earlier. "Take the seat next to Ms. Hyuuga and after class you can show her around, she's new." Mr. Orochimaru hisses.

"Well, well, well look who it is! I never did get your name." Sasuke says as he sits down beside her (still wearing a scorning smile on his face). Hinata can feel her hands clench into tight fists and it takes all of her willpower not to slap that smirk off his face.

"Hinata." She answers and tries to ignore him.

"Hinata huh? Interesting name. Into the sun?"

"Yeah so!" Hinata retorts.

"A fighter aren't we! I like feisty girls." He crones. Hinata can feel goosebumps race across her flesh and her heartbeat rapidly speed up. "What's the matter? Scared?" he taunts her.

"Fuck off."

"Don't worry you'll warm up to me eventually all girls do!" he says yawning.

"Arrogant bastard."

"Hey you two! Quit flirting back there!" Orochimaru snarls. Hinata puts her head down on the desk to avoid the entire classroom's female population's glares. When the bell rings dismissing study hall, Hinata practically flies out of the room, Sasuke smirks watching her.

He catches up to her at her locker and grabs her arm.

"What? Is there something I can help you with?" she glares at him hatred radiating off of her.

"I'm supposed to show you around, didn't you hear Mr. Orochimaru?" Sasuke replies.

"Like I care! I can find my way around this school just find! Go hang out with the **_Sound_** or something!" she emphasizes sound in a mocking tone of voice.

"Watch it girly!"

"Or what? You'll get your gang to jump me? Look Sasuke Uchiha there may be things I am afraid of, but you are and never be one of them!' Hinata retorts.

"Listen here and listen well!" he shoves her against the lockers and none too gently either, "You show me respect or you'll regret it. That's not a threat either it's a fucking promise! Got it? Are we clear?" Sasuke uses his body to keep her in place. Hinata could feel the combination lock digging into her spine and thanks to tender skin, knew that it would either bruise or surely pierce her flesh.

"Back off!" she snarls despite her instincts telling her this boy was dangerous and was **_dead _**serious. Her pride just wasn't about to allow its owner to give into some arrogant boy, even one the leader of gang who had the power to cause her physical harm. God her pride was idiotic.

Sasuke looked as if he was about to blow a blood vessel, but still she was determined to stand her ground.

"Watch your back." Sasuke whispers moving his face dangerously close to hers and Hinata feels her breathe catch in her throat. He releases her and seems to stampede down the hallway clearing a path wherever he was headed. There was no mistaking the fact that everyone in the school respected/feared Sasuke Uchiha, gang leader of the Sound. On her first day of school she manages to make enemies of possibly the most dangerous guys in the school; her pride was going to get her shot or stabbed for sure one of these days.


End file.
